


Need you now

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Drunk, Lewis can't help but miss Nico.





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



> Couldn't get Lady Antebellum's Need You Now out of my head!
> 
>  
> 
> Daisyith’s back... gifted for old times sake ;)

Sprawled across the hotel bed, Lewis couldn’t sleep. The air was stuffy, the hot temperatures remaining in the late hour. A thin sheen of sweat coated his tired body. But it wasn’t the heat that kept him awake. The bed felt big, without a second person. 

He could still remember the nights curled almost into one. The way they’d collapse together after a long race, not caring to undress themselves. The late whispers, the gentle touches, the moments of love. He longed to go back to a moment in the past, a moment when he was happy again.

Fearing loneliness, Lewis tried to escape by surrounding himself with friends, teammates, strangers. It didn’t matter who he was with, anyone was better than no-one. Tonight though, he had been partying with the Mercedes crew, celebrating a victory. Victories meant bigger, better parties. Lewis longed to finish first, relying on the comforts of company rather than his own twisted thoughts. As he desperately tried to follow conversation, he helped himself to the growing pile of alcohol, drink brought after drink. 

But slowly person by person, people retreated to the comforts of their own rooms. Left till last, Lewis had trudged up the hotel stairs, bottle still in hand. He yearned to rid the feeling of longing, of lost love. But it was unmovable. He lifted the bottle to his lips, lapping desperately. This was his nightly routine now. He couldn’t get to sleep without the numbing of amber liquid. He hated what he’d become. 

He knew he could have his pick of women, but he didn’t care. There was only one person he needed beside him, one person who he’d turned his back to… Nico.  
He reached for his phone, unable to fight anymore. He needed to talk to Nico. Fingers trembling, he paused. He wondered if Nico ever fought the urge to call, to hear his voice one last time. He wondered if he ever crossed Nico’s mind. He never stopped thinking about the German.

Lewis didn’t care about the late hour, the darkened skies. He needed to talk to Nico, if he couldn’t have the German beside him, he desperately longed to hear his voice. With a deep breath, Lewis dialled the number he knew off by heart. Even now. The phone seemed to ring for an eternity. 

Just as Lewis was about to give up, his heart sinking, there was a small groan, “Hello?” Nico answered, his voice thick with sleep. He sounded confused, the abrupt awakening evidently taking its toll. 

“Nico…” Lewis trailed off, Nico’s soft voice had tugged at his heart, distracting him from what he wanted to say. He heard the covers shift and imagined Nico sitting upright, rubbing at his red-rimmed eyes to keep himself awake. He lifted the bottle to his lips, another shot of whiskey.

“Lewis.” Nico began, after a moment of silence, “What did you want? You rang me?” He sounded fed up, or maybe just tired.

Lewis imagined Nico in front of him, hair tousled, and cheeks reddened. In his mind, Nico looked almost angelic. It was just the image, sparking him to keep talking, “It’s late and I’m a little drunk, I know. But I miss you Nico.” 

Nico sighed, and Lewis imagined he ran his fingers through his hair, “Lewis. I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“It’d be different this time.” Lewis pleaded, pressing the heel of his hand against his temple.

“No, it wouldn’t. We both know it.”

“Please Nico. I need you.” Lewis murmured, voice dropping to just above a whisper. 

“No.” Nico said softly, “I can’t do it again Lewis. I can’t go through it all as you push me away. We don’t work well together.”

Lewis nodded, forgetting Nico couldn’t see him. He wished he could change the past, erase the mistakes he’d made and be happy again. Genuinely happy. Not the faked smiles he forced on race weekend. Or the laugh he’d force around friends. He couldn’t remember the last time he was content, he knew it hadn’t been since Nico left, “I love you Nico, don’t forget me.”

Nico chuckled, “How could I.” 

Silence. No-one spoke. No-one knew what to say. Lewis was about to put the phone down when he caught Nico’s last words. Spoken almost silently, Lewis wasn’t sure if he’d meant to hear those four words or if they were just for Nico. But he clung to them, desperate for something. They meant there was still hope, that he couldn’t give up, 

“I still love you.”


End file.
